Do You STILL Love Me?
by RavenAngel1
Summary: James is hopelessly in love with Lily. She is sick and tired of him proclaiming his undying love. She is determined to prove that he loves her looks and not her personality.


DO YOU STILL LOVE ME  
  
  
  
By: RavenAngel  
  
  
  
SUMMARY: James is hopelessly in love with Lily. She is sick and tired of him proclaiming his undying love for her. She is determined to prove that he loves her for her looks and not her personality. J/L, MWPP, R/R!  
  
  
  
DISCAIMER: The fantabulous J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters, places and things. I, however, do own the plot -I think I do! Well, it is in my own words.  
  
  
  
  
  
-CHAPTER ONE-  
  
  
  
It was six thirty five on a Sunday morning and a certain fiery redhead could be found towering over James Potter's four poster bed. It was only the first Sunday back at Hogwarts but the stupid git had sent her a gift none-the-less. Every Sunday morning, she would find a gift sitting on her nightstand and every Sunday she would storm over to James dorm room.  
  
  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" Lily shouted causing four boys to shoot up in bed. "I hate you!"  
  
  
  
James face turned into a goofy smile as his dark crystalline blue eyes hazed over with adoration, upon seeing the form of Lily Evans.  
  
  
  
"I still love you, Lillian Evans."  
  
  
  
The statement alone caused Lily to throw the gift (that he bought her) at his handsome face, while her own face turned red from anger.  
  
  
  
And that was how the Sunday mornings at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started. Lily shouted that she hated James, causing him to proclaim that he still loved her, and then the gift would be thrown at his face.  
  
  
  
Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (James friends and fellow marauders) pulled the curtains around their own four poster beds, to watch the over-played-out scene. It was used every week, it never seemed to change, even little Peter knew them by heart.  
  
  
  
"Stop sending me ridiculous gifts, you stupid dolt! You can't buy my affection!" Lily huffed angrily.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't dream of buying your love, Lily." James replied calmly.  
  
  
  
"Then do explain the bloody gifts, you twit!" Lily retorted.  
  
  
  
"The gifts are just to show how much I love you . . . a token of my affection." James explained.  
  
  
  
"JAMES POTTER! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Lily shouted.  
  
  
  
She was outraged with his cool manner. He always spoke calmly with her and she hated it; although, she hated the gifts even more. She would yell at him and he would get the goofy, love sick look across his face.  
  
  
  
"I still love you, Lillian Evans." James replied, in his calm sincere voice.  
  
  
  
Lily screamed in agitation, he infuriated her to no end. She swung around and stormed out of the boys dorm room, slamming their door as she left.  
  
  
  
James rested his head against the headboard, a dreamy far away look coming across his face. He loved Lily when she was angry with him and he loved her when she was happy . . . frankly, he loved her no matter what her mood was.  
  
  
  
"It is hopeless, James. You need to give up on that one." Remus said. He had light brown hair flecked with blonde and stormy gray eyes.  
  
  
  
"You are unstable, Prongs. You are a very sick man." Sirius added.  
  
  
  
His usually spiky dark chocolate hair was standing up at odd angles as his creamy dark chocolate eyes glistened mirthfully.  
  
  
  
"She despises you." Peter put in. He was small and scrawny with straw- like blonde hair and beady black eyes.  
  
  
  
"She is just so . . . Lily. I can't help it . . . she is perfect." James replied dreamily.  
  
  
  
This logic never made sense to the rest of the marauders. The girl clearly hated him and yet he still thought she was perfect. She would yell at him and he would love her even more. She would smack him and he would consider it cut. It was one of those mysteries that would never be solved.  
  
  
  
"Well, now that we are up, we might as well get something to eat." Sirius said, after several minutes of silence.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I am starved." Peter added, then as if on cue his stomach growled.  
  
  
  
"Is that all you two ever think about?" Remus asked in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"What else is there to think about?" Sirius remarked dumbly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I don't know! How about James and his disease? It isn't healthy to chase after someone that clearly hates you." Remus replied logically.  
  
  
  
"It isn't a disease!" James retorted.  
  
  
  
"He is in loooove." Sirius added, in a sing-song voice.  
  
  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Remus asked, throwing his hands up in aggravation.  
  
  
  
"Dunno," was James simple reply.  
  
  
  
"Boredom, maybe," Sirius added.  
  
  
  
"I give up!" Remus retorted, as he got out of bed and made his way to the restroom, bringing his clothes for the day with him.  
  
  
  
"What is up with him?" Sirius asked, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Moony, never was a morning person and it is only six fifty five." James replied.  
  
  
  
They both turned to Peter's bed after a very loud snoring started up from that general direction. Sirius got out of bed, bringing his pillow with him; he walked quietly over to Peter's bed.  
  
  
  
"Wormtail, rise and shine!" Sirius exclaimed, hitting Peter over the head with his pillow.  
  
  
  
"What you do that for?" Peter asked groggily, after shooting up in bed.  
  
  
  
"Thought you were hungry," was Sirius simple reply. He then turned towards James. "You know I was thinking-"  
  
  
  
"That is never good." James interrupted.  
  
  
  
"No, really, this time I think I figured it out. I don't think Lily hates you at all. I mean, if she truly hated you she would just pitch the present instead of storming all the way over here just to tell you that she hates you. Why go through all that trouble if it didn't matter to her?"  
  
  
  
"An interesting point, indeed," James replied.  
  
  
  
"I am full of interesting points." Sirius retorted, huffing his stomach out dignifiedly.  
  
  
  
"You are full of something but it isn't interesting points." James shot back.  
  
  
  
Sirius threw his pillow at James and soon the two sixteen year olds were in an all out pillow fight, while Peter fell back asleep for the second time that morning.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Lily walked back over to her dorm room finding her two best friends grinning at her. She really wasn't in the mood to listen to them praise James and the ground he walked on or hear them rant on why she should give the bloody dimwit a chance.  
  
  
  
"What did the love of your life send you this week?" Samantha asked. She had long sleek caramel brown hair and ocean blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"James Potter is not -AND I REPEAT- is not the love of my life." Lily shot back.  
  
  
  
"Lily, James really loves you." Tabitha added. She had long curly auburn hair and sapphire eyes.  
  
  
  
"He doesn't love me; James loves the way I look. Besides, we are sixteen we don't know what love is." Lily replied.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Lily. James as been pursing you for three years now, since third year, I think he is on the up and up." Samantha said in James defense.  
  
  
  
"He is a dolt!" Lily huffed. "Not to mention I am surrounded by complete idiots!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" Samantha and Tabitha replied in unison.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry. I am just torked at James. I didn't mean to take my anger out on the two of you." Lily said. "Let's get dressed and head down to breakfast."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am almost positive that I posted this story before but for some strange reason it appears to be lost. So, I decided to repost it. Well, you know what to do if you want me to continue with this story. Review and I will love you forever! I am aiming for ten to fifteen reviews, not sure if that is an adequate number, but hey, I shoot for the moon! Gotta jet, type ya'll later!  
  
  
  
RavenAngel 


End file.
